


I can't lose my best friend again

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Crowley worries whenever Aziraphale is alone in the bookshop





	I can't lose my best friend again

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2: hurt/comfort and based on a dialogue prompt I found: Excuse me for freaking out; I only thought you were dead

It took a while for Aziraphale to notice the change in Crowley’s behaviour. At first, he assumed that the increased frequency of his visits was due to the fact that they no longer had to conceal their relationship from their respective head offices.

After a week of Crowley barging into the bookshop every day, Aziraphale was less certain that he was correct.

Showing up unannounced, Crowley would come up with the flimsiest excuses. They ranged from being bored to having the urge to take Aziraphale on a surprise picnic. Aziraphale was happy to let this continue, pleased to have Crowley’s attention, until he showed up asking for a book to read. At that, Aziraphale couldn’t push down his curiosity any longer.

“My dear,” Aziraphale said, watching as Crowley inspected the bookshelves, “Are you quite alright? I thought that you didn’t like to read.”

“Might as well give it a try,” Crowley said with a smirk that was too wide and sharp. His shoulders were hunched over and he kept looking around the shop even as he spoke to Aziraphale.

Understanding suddenly clicked in Aziraphale’s mind. He felt a strong wave of sympathy for Crowley as he realised the reasoning behind his recent bizarre behaviour. “Crowley…” he said, voice breaking slightly.

Crowley gave a derisive snort, “I’m fine, angel,” he said before turning away.

Aziraphale walked over and wrapped his arms around Crowley from behind. Softly, he said, “There is no need to freak out whenever I’m in the shop by myself.”

Pulling out of the embrace, Crowley spun round and pulled his glasses off to reveal his wide eyes. His breathing was quick and shallow when he replied, “Excuse me for freaking out, angel. I only thought you were _dead.”_

Aziraphale hugged him again and, within seconds, the tension leaked out of Crowley’s body. “My dear, what can I do to make you feel more at ease?”

“Move in with me,” Crowley said without hesitation. “Visit the shop during the day; just don’t live here where I can’t protect you.”

“That’s a marvellous idea. Of course, I’ll move in with you, my dear.”

They remained like that for a while afterwards, until gathering themselves to move some of Aziraphale’s belongings into Crowley’s flat. The addition of a tiny amount of books made the place feel a lot more homely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort is not what I usually write so I hope this is okay
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> (My tumblr is randomwriter2002)


End file.
